The Secret
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: It only happens rarely. The Tournament is back... and the 21 Tribes are going to brawl it out for the Gods. But when a powerful and unexpected foe appears for revenge, will the Duel Monsters able able to stop it? Rated T for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret

Me : 'Cause, honestly, I really can't think of any other name. I might change it if I think of any other better name. Well, this story is about the Duel Monster themselves, because 99% of the time it's about the characters. Come on, give the Monsters some love man. Also, there will be monsters from the GX and 5D's eras because I feel that this fandom should encompass all three gens when it comes to the monsters. And we shall be focusing in the Tribes (Spellcaster, Warrior, etc.) And the first one? Spellcasters, duh. But enough talk; HAVE AT YOU!

Dark Magician Girl : Annie doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor anything else you see here.

- The Secret -

- Spellcasters -

- The Secret Village of the Spellcasters -

- Magician's Valkyria's POV -

"Hey Val! Dark Sage is looking for you!"

My head snapped up from the runes that I was translating. I knew instantly who it was.

"Girl, come on in!" I yelled, hoping that if I'm fast enough, I could get these runes translated for Breaker. I brushed back a lock of auburn hair out of my face so I could continue with the runes.

Dark Magician Girl's blonde head popped out from my door, grinning ear to ear. I smiled. DMG could make anyone feel great by just being next to her.

"Mind giving me a sec? I almost finished these runes for Breaker, and you _know _how he is when you don't give him something on time…" I said, before chucking when I thought about Breaker just plain freaking out when you give him something he asks for it after a day or so. It's odd, he's kind of a layback guy, which makes me wonder why he learned the art of the sword.

"Sure!" DMG chirped, still smiling. "Need any help?" she asked.

"Nah, I got it. I just didn't think how long this was going to take."

We stayed quiet for a while, with DMG just watching me do the runes, with her eyes wandering around my place from time to time.

"So…" DMG began, but her smile looked… mischievous? Oh Ra… this _can't_ be good. Dark Magician Girl was sweet and had a good heart, but she could be a total gossiper. She had a grape vine that extended across nearly all the Tribes.

"I heard from one of my sources that you were… crushing on Silent Magician…"

"Before you say anything else, I am NOT crushing on him. No way. And second, who tipped you off?"

"So, you DO like him…"

"Answer the question."

Dark Magician Girl sighed before continuing on. "Fine, if you must know, it was the Magician of Faith."

Why am I not surprised? Sure, she acts all sweet and innocent and all, but on the inside, she's evil. Pure freaking evil.

I close the book of runes, finally finished. My right hand was sore from all the writing. I grabbed the parchment that I was writing the translation on, my staff, and me and DMG rushed out of the little house (but, to be truthful, it was more of a hut than a house.)

Breaker the Magical Warrior's house was down the street. Young Spellcasters were on the streets, laughing and playing. The older ones were chatting, talking about new spells among other things.

Our Spellcaster's Village was hidden well; we had magical barriers that so far no one that was not invited in couldn't come in. It was peaceful; nothing really happened. Which reminded me; I had to go change the emeralds on my hat and my staff.

Spellcasters had to change or 'recharge' the stones they used from time to time. Either it's from use or an overload of magic (which had happened to me before. Trust me, it wasn't fun.) or whatever, but sooner or later you would have to either replace it or fill it with a stronger mage's magic.

"Yo Breaker! Here's your translation!" I shouted, banging on his door.

The bronze-clad warrior opened his door, and smiled when he saw me. "Hey Val. And thank Slifer that you actually finished so fast."

"Fast? It took me a whole week!"

Breaker rolled his eyes. "Compared to some other mages, you're insanely fast. And, oh, hey DMG." he said, noticing the blue-clad magician next to me.

"Hey Breaker. How goes the sword training?" she asked.

Breaker shrugged. "Good. I think am getting better."

"Well, we got to go. Dark Sage needs to talk with me." I said and he nodded, understanding. You just… do NOT stand up Dark Sage. It's completely unrespectable. Spellcaster are drilled from the moment they get their staffs (or other magical object) that they respect their elders. I would really hate to see the idiot who would do that.

We hugged and said our good-byes, and rushed to through the small village to Dark Sage's house. It was one of the larger ones, and it was well kempt. It was a soft light green color, with a gorgeous wooden door; glossy and it had small gems imbedded into it, flicking faintly. Crystal wind chimes floated softly in the light breeze, a soothing sounds coming from the clashing crystals. The whole place resonated with a calming presence, like a sanctuary. Which it was; in a sense. Dark Sage nearly had an answer to any question. I have never seen him angered at any question (no matter how stupid it was.)

I gingerly touch one of the chimes, and the door opened for the both of us.

The inside was almost as amazing as the outside. Large cases of leather tomes were in order, each having small white gems on the spine that glowed softly. The floor looked like it was from the same tree that the door was from. And in the back, floating on magical energy, was Dark Sage.

And he wasn't alone. With him was Dark Magician, his older brother Dark Magician of Chaos, and… oh Obelisk.

Silent Magician LV8 was standing next to Dark Magician of Chaos. Okay, both Silent Magician LV8 and LV4 (which is his little brother) are mute. They talk through the art of telepathy, which is actually very hard for Spellcasters to learn. It's a skill mostly reversed for Psychics, but few Spellcasters have learned to speak with their minds instead of their mouths.

And, do I like him? Well… he's one of the sweetest guys I know and he's kind of cute… oh Ra, what am I thinking? I have to get on track here.

"Thank you Dark Magician Girl for bringing in Magician's Valkyria. Magician's Valkyria, do you know why you are here?" Dark Sage began, and the room was silent.

"No Dark Sage." I said truthfully, gripping my staff. My palms begin to sweat. What could I have done wrong? And to bring everyone else here… nothing came to mind. I was beginning to become worried.

Dark Sage turned to DMG. "Did you not tell her?" he asked, but it had no hint of malice.

Dark Magician Girl blushed. She began to twirl her staff; the sign that she was nervous. "Sorry Dark Sage. She was doing an translation for Breaker the Magical Warrior." she explained, still absent-mindfully twirling her blue and yellow staff.

"It's okay Dark Magician Girl. I understand." I think I saw her breath more easily when he said that.

"Well Magician's Valkyria, the Egyptian Gods have spoken."

My eyes widen at that statement. The Gods? He means that Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra have spoken? The last time they had spoken, it was about the Pharaoh Atem and the Millennium Items. Was… he back?

"It was not what you're thinking of." Dark Sage said, and I wondered how he knew what I was thinking. But then again, Dark Sage basically knew… well, almost everything.

"No… the Tournament…. It was returned."

Okay, THAT shocked me even more. The Tournament was back? After so many years… I couldn't believe it.

"And the Gods have spoken. You five are the Chosen Ones that will represent the Tribe of the Spellcasters."

I looked around. DMG looked like she was ready to explode. Dark Magician eyes were wide, and he nodded. Dark Magician of Chaos kept a cool façade on his face, but his eyes were glowing with excitement. But Silent Magician looked worried.

"_What about my brother? Who will take care with him?" _he asked mentally, his thoughts echoing out.

"Do not worry Silent Magician LV8. I have asked the Magician of Black Chaos to look after him and to teach him. I assume you are fine with it." Dark Sage said. Silent Magician's eyes expanded, and he nodded rapidly; his white hat almost falling off his head. Black Chaos rarely took apprentices; this was _huge_. Magician of Black Chaos was one the greatest Spellcasters that we have.

DMG gave a glance at me with her bright blue eyes at me and she looked like she was going to squeal, but Dark Sage began to talk again.

"Tomorrow, we shall leave the Village. I am sure that the other Tribes have gotten the message. Gather everything and anything you might need; we cannot return until after the Tournament is over. You may be dismissed."

We all bowed respectfully at the elderly mage and left his house. I saw that Dark Magician of Chaos basically pulled his brother and Silent away to do Ra knows what.

…And, of course, DMG does it to me.

"Oh. My. Slifer! Can you believe it? The Tournament is back! The last time it happened was when—"

"Yeah, when Dark Sage was actually young." I said wearily. It had to be around six o'clock already. And I was up all last night trying to finish the runes I gave to Breaker. And now coupled with the fact that I was selected by the Gods to compete in the Tournament… it was a lot to take in one day.

"Hey," Dark Magician Girl whispered, sounding much more calmer and wiser. Actually… she sounded like Dark Magician. I guess the apprenticeship had passed on some things. "It is a lot to take in. I just… you know, go a bit overboard…"

"A bit?" I questioned and we both smirked. DMG patted me on the back. "Anyway girl; get packed. We have a long day for us tomorrow."

Me and her walked together to her place where I dropped her off. I sighed before entering my little hut/house.

Like I said before, this thing passes as a hut. It was basically just one huge room with doors that signaled what should be the kitchen, my bedroom, and the bathroom. That's about it… yeah, I don't have a lot of money, I just… you know, try to live with what you got.

My desk was scattered with papers; some new spells I made up along with some other translations of various other runes and languages. I was meaning to organize them…

I rolled my eyes at myself. I… well, to be truthful, I really didn't know what to think about myself. Sometimes, I really wonder if this is my life, and not just a dream…

I shook off my feelings mentally. It's just the stress… man, I'm losing it…

I went into my room and grabbed a large royal blue bag that I used for packing. I start to fit anything and everything I could need; a couple sets of clothes, my book of spells, my extra staff; you know, the regular Spellcaster stuff. The I flopped onto the bed uncaringly.

Could this actually happen in such as short amount of time? It all seemed unreal… just like everything else…

Weariness pounded on my eyelids, begging them to closed and fall into a restless sleep. And I let them do just that.

In the back of my mind, I hear the words echo softly like a lullaby that my mother would sing to me.

"_Chosen One of the Spellcasters, rest, as you will need it for it is to come…"_

**Me : And we're done! And I have noticed that there a barely any stories about the world of Duel Monsters themselves, which I think is weird. There is a LOT of things fanfic writers like myself can expand on. **

**Well, I did a fan favorite, the Spellcasters! So, I want you guys to decide on who you want to hear next! The choice is between the Warriors, the Machines, and the Winged Beasts! Place it in a review or a PM, I don't really care which one you choose. **

**Also, I thought of adding a Fun Fact to each chapter about the character and the Tribe who had the POV.**

**Fun Fact - First, I see that the Spellcasters are a scholar society of sorts. They mostly try out new spells and find old tombs; etc. You know, the pursuit of knowledge. Two, you'll see that Magician's Valkyria is unsure about herself. The poor girl overworks herself. This shall be seen a lot with her. And three, I'm going to get killed for this, but I believe that Magician's Valkyria is a MILLION times better looking than DMG. Sorry fan boys, but I honestly think so. **

**Anyway… I don't have much to say, other than review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret

Me : First off, I would like to thank yugisun to pointing out a few things about the last chapters. Thanks man. XD Anyway, I'm go with one of my favorite Tribes, the Machines! Let's get rolling.

- The Secret -

- Machines -

- Ancient Gear Castle -

- Jinzo's POV -

I was awakened by the sound of electronics be tortured.

I went through my memories trying to see that could make such as sound. Until… ah, yes. Oh course. The Machine King when he was displeased.

I sighed as I shook my head. I wondered which fool could it be this time around… I rose from my bed and the dark room that was mine and went to see which Machine would be utterly destroyed.

I opened the door to see the Machine known as Mechanicalchaser floating around in a rapid and worried manner. His bright golden metal shone in the soft lights as well as the numerous weapons that he had built into him.

"What has happened Mechanicalchaser?" I asked the frantic-looking robot.

"It's D.D. Scout Plane; he messed up on one of his surveys. He mistaken the Exiled Force with the Dark Scorpion Burglars. The Machine King is _furious_…"explained the Hunter of the Machine King.

I nodded. "Very well. I should get going." I wasn't surprised. The Machine King always wanted to be alert on everyone who passed the territory of the Machines. No wonder the Machine King wanted to murder the spy.

Mechanicalchaser waved one of his slim silver arms at me and went down to the dungeons to possibly torture some intruders that we captured.

The Ancient Gear Castle was just that - the castle made by the Ancient Gears. It's walls and floors was a icy gray color, cold and uncaring. It had what most castles had - dungeons, a clock tower, laboratories, and of course, the throne room. There were rooms for the Machine King's advisors, slaves, and engineers.

I took the stairs that were on my left to the throne room. As I walked up, the Machine King's booming voice rang through out the entire castle. My electronic sound sensors cackled with white noise, making me wince slightly.

When I opened the large gleaming steel door that signaled that the throne room was just beyond it, the Machine King's voice continued to echo with the force of a large and livid Dragon. The screams and pleas of D.D. Scout Plane were desperate; he didn't want to disappoint the Machine King. Disappointment meant elimination.

"But my lord!" D.D. Scout Plane pleaded as the Machine King continued to walk towards him in a menacing way; he was done listening to the robot. No excuse could save him now.

D.D Scout Plane's violet optical lens noticed me and he rushed toward me, grabbing the hem of my hunter green robe with a nearly crushed metal claw. "Please Jinzo! Please help me!" he asked of me.

I couldn't. I _wouldn't_. I knew better then to help someone who had angered the Machine King. It would led me to mine own elimination. I just glared at the doomed Machine with my bright red eyes; not saying a word.

D.D. Scout Plane screamed in pure unadulterated terror as the outraged Ruler of the Machines took the blue-and-purple scout and, without any bit of remorse or guilt, crushed the spy between his hands, like he was a piece of paper.

I watched on as the king took the now smashed agent and gave the mashed metal to another Machine by the name of Ancient Gear Engineer. The rusting engineer took the mass of metal that was formally known as D.D. Scout Plane, stabbed it his paradoxical shining steel drill that was suppose to be his right hand, and promptly went away like nothing happened.

"Welcome Jinzo. I apologize that you had to see that." the Machine King said. But I knew that he was lying. It was a reminder to everyone - mess with him and you will not survive to tell the tale. You looked at the Machine King, at his bright red-and-silver gleaming metal body and his emotionless red eyes and know that. But I didn't need it. I was his most important (and most trusted) advisor.

"But that is unimportant. Jinzo, the Tournament has returned. And you are one of the Chosen Ones who will represent us." the king announced.

I was actually taken back. The Tournament as finally returned after so many years…

I wanted to be Chosen for the Tournament. I wanted to prove my power to my king.

I bowed. "I am honored my lord. I will fight to the best of my abilities." I answered him.

"I expect nothing less of you Jinzo. You are my trusted advisor." replied Machine King. "Four others will go with you. You saw one of them." he nodded his crimson head to the door that Ancient Gear Engineer had just left.

A knock echoed as the door to the throne room opened again. Three Machines came in; a scarlet red one with gleaming mirrors and a round navy blue bottom, a skinny monster that had it's appendages as large drills, and a sapphire blue draconic machine with two barrels as a mouth; it's back foot was a wheel. All three bowed automatically to the Machine King.

"Welcome Reflect Bounder, Drillago, and Twin-Barrel Dragon. As you have been told, you have been Chosen to represent the Machines in the Tournament. We will leave to Hero City at night, so I recommend you rest here. Jinzo, please show them to their rooms. The are right next to yours."

We all nodded. Silently, I led them downstairs and pointed at the room they would be staying at. But before I went into my own room, a memory flashed in my mind's eye. I once again winced, the memory bringing up emotions; rage, depression, desire, pain, and envy. I try my best not to remember it; what was the point? It is in the past. And I live in the future.

_You're not one of them. You never will. _

- Spellcasters -

- Magician's Valkyria's POV -

"Hey Val. Come on girl, we need to go."

I moaned, not wanting to leave the comfort of my bed. A hand vigorously shook my shoulder. Continuing to moan, I opened my eyes to see Dark Magician Girl smiling brightly.

"Finally! Do you realize you overslept and you still in your armor?"

"What?" I asked, still dozed. DMG rolled her azure blue eyes and grabbed my arm and led me to my pathetically small bathroom. She then proceed to turn on the faucet and then slapped me with icy cold water.

"What the heck was that for?" I exclaimed, hypersensitive to the bone-chilling water as my nerves woke up.

Dark Magician Girl laughed. "To wake you up silly!"

I rolled my eyes at myself. I guessed I needed it. I quickly (with DMG's help) washed my teeth, comb the horrid bed-hair I had and simply got ready for the long day ahead of me.

We ran out of my house (with me stopping to grab my bag) and raced through the busy village to get to the entrance.

Already waiting was Dark Magician, Dark Magician of Chaos, Dark Sage, and Silent Magician. But some other people surprised me.

"Black Chaos? What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the leather-clad sorcerer (who, with Dark Magician of Chaos could be mistaken for twins) oddly. The magician had Silent's little brother, Silent Magician LV4 next to him.

The Magician of Black Chaos simply gave a small laugh. "I had to see everyone go off. Dark Sage has put me in charge of the village with Legendary Flame Lord. Sadly, he can't be here at this moment."

I liked Black Chaos. He was sincerely a nice guy. I have never seen the guy get angry with anyone (well… except for Dark Magician of Chaos) and he was normally a guy you could talk about anything with. He worked in the Magic Archive as the Head of the Scholars.

"And Silent," Black Chaos then turned to Silent. "I promise you that your little brother will be safe with me. I actually missed having an apprentice."

The white magician nodded. _"And I thank you." _he answered with telepathy. He turned to his little brother. _"I expect you to behave with Magician of Black Chaos."_

His little brother (who I SWEAR looks Silent when he was little) nodded and beamed at his older brother. _"Of course! Good luck at the Tournament!"_ he promised.

Dark Magician Girl looked like she was going to burst of the sheer amount of cuteness. Even the Dark Magician brothers were smiling at the little white magician. Silent Magician LV4 could have done that to anyone. No one could resist his charms.

"Well." Dark Sage finally spoke. "Magician of Black Chaos, the village is yours to protect with Legendary Flame Lord while I am gone. And if there is no more good-byes." We all looked around, but apparently everyone else was minding their own business, but I saw some Spellcasters wave at us and wishing us luck.

"Then we shall go onto our journey."

I felt my heart flutter when it hit me that we were actually leaving the village. I have left the village a few times (all of them to Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, but that's a story for a different day) and it excited me. I was anxious to get going.

We all gave one last wave to the village and went on our way.

The Forest was beautiful, as always. The trees' leaves were are dark hunter green that was lighten by the bright sunlight, as the grasses were a more lively jade green. A dirt path went through the entire place, slightly worn from the few travelers that came through.

And with all honestly, I had no idea where we were going. I didn't want to ask (and look like a complete idiot) but DMG (may the Gods bless her) asked for me.

"So… where are we going?" Dark Magician asked timidly, looking away.

"Actually… I have no clue." answered Dark Magician of Chaos. Both Dark Magician and Silent shrugged their shoulders, apparently not knowing where we were going either. At least we weren't the only ones.

"We're not far from our destination." Dark Sage answered, which made me think for a moment.

"Necrovalley?" I said out loud, which was the first place that came to mind. The village was kind of out-of-the-way. We didn't see many people come through.

"No."

"Um… um… the Magical Citadel?" asked DMG, lending in.

"No."

"Then where the heck are we going?" asked Chaos, getting slightly impatient with the elderly wizard.

"We are going to the Harpies' Hunting Ground." Dark Sage finally told us, which gave us more questions than answers.

I looked at DMG and Chaos, who, by the looks of things, were just as lost as I was. Dark looked confused, but he shrugged, not questioning Dark Sage.

"Well," whispered Dark Magician Girl, brushing a lock of golden hair back. "Here we go."

I nodded. "Yup."

I didn't know why we were going to the Harpies' Hunting Ground, or even where the Tournament was, but at the moment, I didn't care. The mere thought of fighting in the Tournament had thrilled me; it filled my blood with energy.

The journey was starting, and I was ready for anything that came in the way.

**Me - And that's a wrap! Honestly… I don't know how I feel about this chapter. *Shrugs* Oh well, a chapter is a chapter, right?**

**And we learn a few things! The Tournament is in fact being held in Hero City! Yay. **

**But damn it. I wasn't going to put the Spellcasters in this chapter, but they stuck their way in. They are not the main characters, they are not the main characters, they are not the main characters… damn it! **

**Fun Fact - Jinzo was actually one of my most hated Monsters because of his effect (I love my Traps to death) but the day I used him, I fell in love with him. So very useful. So I gave him a high position because he is so awesome. **

**Anyway, I'm thinking of the Winged-Beasts next, but I want to do the Dragons… maybe I'll do both, maybe either. Heh, don't know yet. **

**Jinzo - Review. Now. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret

Me : Well, this was a very hard decision, but I have decided to go with Fiends and Dragons. This was actually very hard to write, so I hope you like it. It's probably not my best work. Also, I'm sorry for Ibris' jokes. They are not the best. You'll see why.

* * *

><p>- The Secret -<p>

- Summoned Skull's POV -

- Dark World -

* * *

><p>"Good luck."<p>

"Thank you."

She nodded, smiling gently. She rose from the wooden chair and left, holding the cursed doll in her clawed hands. But before she left, she turned her head at me.

"Win for the Fiends. We haven't won in so long… this is our chance."

I nodded, making a silent promise. Her smile grew bigger and she winked; and with that, she was gone.

"Summoned Skull!"

My head rose up; my eyes were looking at the small cerulean blue cyclops known as Hiro's Shadow Scout.

"Yes?" I asked, rising from the large chair that I was seated in. The scout looked even more minuscule now.

It seems that the size difference dawned onto him, as he backed away a few steps so he could actually see my face.

"It… it is Caius the Shadow Monarch. He asks you to go to the outskirts of Dark World so they can leave." he said in his high-pitched voice, _bowed_, and basically ran out my door.

I was not used to other Fiends bowing to me. Yes, I was a powerful Fiend, and I was Chosen, but the bowing felt odd. Like it was almost forced.

I didn't pack anything; material items didn't serve much use to me. I ducked my head (as the door was about a foot lower then me) and walked the streets of Dark World.

There is a misunderstanding that Fiends are evil and should not be trusted (at least that is what the Fairies would like you to believe.) In truth, we are not much different than the other Tribes, we just use dark energy rather than light energy. Dark Magician is the epitome of this - his own title has the word Dark in it, and he was Pharaoh Atem's most trusted monster.

My little house was not far from the outskirts of Dark World (I rather enjoy my privacy, with the exceptions of a few close friends) so I was able to see Caius with the other Fiends quickly.

Caius was a large and mean figure, with ink black armor that had silver padding and a matching cape. His mere presence radiated power.

Beside him was Dark Hunter, a Fiend that wore green-and-black armor and cape. Slate Warrior was not far away with him; the blue-skinned monster's bronze and gold armor glowed in the soft sunshine. Both looked rather bored.

Unsurprising, Mefist the Infernal General was on his steed, holding his steel trident with both hands. He looked ready to go out and destroy anyone and anything that would come in his way.

Last but not least, there was the Dark Ruler Ha Des. He was in his usual robes; the skull on his chest was looking almost alive. He looked worried, scared, frightened for the Tournament.

"Summoned Skull, I thank you for coming." Caius said, nodding his head.

"Now that he is here, we may leave for Skyscraper 2 - Hero City."

Hero City? Such an odd place for the Tournament to take place; I was expecting the Savage Coliseum - it had hundreds of thousands of seats, and it was famous for the most dangerous battling. If I remember correctly, the Beast-Warriors had almost always won in the Coliseum.

But it wasn't my place to talk; if the Gods had said that it would take place in Hero City, then it will take place in Hero City. No use in arguing, right?

Either way, it was going to be eventful.

* * *

><p>- Mountains -<p>

- Red-Eyes Black Dragon's POV -

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"<p>

"W-w-we can explain! Seriously!"

I folded my arms across my chest, looking down on the smaller dragons that were before me. One of them were orange, with lavender armor and bright yellow eyes. The other was a turquoise color with a pink underbelly and dark eyes. Both were shaking with absolute fear.

"Well?" I said, waiting. I didn't have any time for this! I had to get going!

"You see," began Decoy Dragon, who was the blue dragon. He looked on the slate that was under our clawed feet. "We were practicing our battle moves… and we… kinda didn't notice that we went into your den…"

I took a breath, looking up into the clouds that were lazily making their way across the sky before saying anything.

"I don't have time to talk; I have to get going. Well talk more when I get back." Decoy Dragon and his partner in crime, Armed Dragon LV3, both took relieved sighs, both beginning to flap their tiny wings to go play.

"But Armed, I'm telling your sister."

"Oh RA NO!" the small dragon pleaded, waving her stubby arms up and flying towards my face. "I'll DIE! You have _no idea_ what'll happened if LV7 hears this!" Decoy Dragon also tried to plead, but his tactics had no effect on me. Either will get no sympathy with me.

I rolled my scarlet eyes as I beat my ebony wings into the air. "Exactly! Maybe then you're learn!" I yelled, smirking as I began my flight.

"Please Red-Eyes!" They said, but I paid them no need. My priority was getting to the others.

It didn't take long - my den (which was now basically collapsed) was near the clearing where I was to meet the others.

Surprisingly, the only one who was there was Armed Dragon LV7. Her brightly-colored scales matched with her darker armor was a dead giveaway.

"Before you ask, I heard about your den." she said, as I landed on the soft grass. "And I promise you; she won't get away with this. Neither will Decoy. I'll have Felgrand have them fix up your den."

"Prefect." I said, gladden by Armed's response. Armed was always one of the few Dragons I spoke to, and for good reason. She got where I was coming from.

"Hello ladies!"

Oh Ra no…

Ibris, one of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons landed along with Prime Material Dragon, who was a dragon who looked like he was woven out of gold, and Light and Darkness Dragon, who was a dragon which half of his body was black, and the other white.

Oh come on! Why couldn't it be Azrael? He was the oldest, and the nicest of the brothers. Unlike Ibris, who was just an idiot that has to make sexual jokes of life every five seconds or he dies.

Ibris looked at us with a wild grin on his life. "Which one of you gals would like to join the mile high club?"

"NO." we both said, glaring our hardest as if it would melt him.

Prime sighed, and whacked Ibris over the head with one of his wings. "Really? Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"Well…" he started off, looking away from Prime and back to us. "How can I not when these two lovely dragons are—"

Light decided to butt into Ibris' sentence before he could finish, slapping his mouth with his tail. "Sorry for the interruptions, my fellow dragons, but we should get going." he directed the last part of the statement to Ibris, looking at him with his 'try-me' glare.

We all nodded, relieved that Light that intervened. Ibris looked furious, but didn't say anything. Light and Darkness Dragon was one of the few dragons that could but Ibris in his place.

And with that, we all began to fly (with Light and Prime helping Armed) with one thing in mind : Hero City.

* * *

><p><strong>Me - My God, this chapter feels so lame… Trust me, the next will be much better. I can promise you that. <strong>

**Fun Fact - I wanted to go a different angle with Summoned Skull. He that guy that no one wants to mess with him, but he also very smart for a Fiend. If anything, he kind of reminds me of Butler from the Artemis Fowl series. Swear that wasn't intentional. :D**

**Fun Fact 2 - Red-Eyes… oh where to begin with her. XD She's that girl that has no patience with little kids and wants everything to go super fast. And she can't stand Ibris. AT ALL. **

**Summoned Skull - Review. **

**Red-Eyes - Or else!**


End file.
